


Turnabout Confessions part 4

by maddog197x



Series: Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney [11]
Category: Zootopia (2016), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddog197x/pseuds/maddog197x
Summary: Only a day after the events of Turnabout Newcomer, another tragedy strikes. Not only is Nick's mother murdered, but Boomer has become the prime suspect. Day by day, hour by hour, the trio of Judy, Alex, and Nick must put everything they know to the test in order to find the answers to several cases at once.





	Turnabout Confessions part 4

Previously on Turnabout Confessions  
[__"**Turnabout Confessions part 3** Previously on Turnabout Confessions May 30 Savannah Square Apartments Apartment 311 Alex: (Man... what an ordeal. I can't believe that trial lasted two days. / I probably missed quite a bit of work, and my phone's still going off like crazy. Geez... / I hope Nick recovers from this as quickly as I do. We should be used to this stuff by now, but still... / ...Hmm... a text from Judy. I'll take a look at this before I doze off.) / ..."Come meet me as soon as you can. Something important came up today..." / ...... / W-WHAT THE?! / Boomer?! In jail?! / Forget sleeping! I gotta get to the Detention Center now! / ... *deep breath* I sure hope I know what I'm getting into here. This has gotta be some kind of mistake. Move---> Detention Center May 30 Detention Center Visitor's Room Alex: *huff* *huff* (I come all the way here, and Boomer isn't even here yet? / I can't wait! I need to know what's going on and now!) Bogo: And here we are again. Head on in there, Mr."](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com/journal/Turnabout-Confessions-part-3-687950905)

 

May 31, 9:30 A.M.  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 4

Boomer: This is it, Alex. The moment of truth. Do you think you're ready?  
Alex: I sure hope so. To be honest, even though I was so eager to make the offer... / I didn't think it would actually come down to a civilian leading the defense.  
Boomer: Just remember, Alex, keep a level head and don't overthink anything. / And if worse comes to worst, turn your thinking around. Don't be afraid to make assumptions. / It's gotten both Nick and I out of some tight spots before. It shouldn't be any different for you. / And despite what the prosecution might do, don't let it pressure you. It certainly won't help the case if you do. / And above all, make sure you know the evidence like the back of your paw. / Who knows? You might see something no one else did.  
Alex: Trust me, I've got a natural knack for that kind of thing.   
*door opens*  
Bogo: Ms. Hopps! Are you here?!  
Boomer: ...! Geez, Chief, calm down.  
Bogo: ...She's not here, is she?  
Alex: Can't say that I've seen her around.  
Boomer: Ditto.  
Bogo: *sigh* Then I guess it's all up to you, Mr. Lykos.  
Alex: Don't worry, Chief. I'm prepared for this, and I'll do anything to find Boomer innocent.  
Bogo: ...Anything? Are you sure about that?  
Alex: Well, maybe not anything. / ...That was a test, right?  
Bogo: The end does not justify the means, Mr. Lykos. / I don't want to end up seeing two eagles in that courtroom, if you know what I'm getting at.  
Alex: I'm not gonna fake anything, Chief. You can trust me.  
Bogo: I apologize. You know how it is...  
Boomer: Why do I get the feeling there's a history here?  
Alex: I may or may not tell you in the future. No guarantees.  
Boomer: You always have a feeling of mystery around you. I find it admirable, actually. / Speaking of admirable animals, where's Clawhauser?  
Alex: Which one?  
Bogo: Officer Clawhauser was ordered to stay in the prosecutor's lobby with Feathers. / By the looks of things, it seems he hasn't disobeyed this time.  
Alex: I haven't seen Kevin at all today. I hope he's doing alright.  
Boomer: As much as I would appreciate the support, perhaps it's better that it's just the three of us right now. / Anyway, it looks like the trial is about to start. Let's get in there, Alex.  
Alex: Sure thing, Boomer. (...And I hope you'll be okay yourself...) *stop music*

May 31, 10:00 A.M.  
District Court  
Courtroom No. 4

Day 2  
Court is now in session - ALL RISE

*bang gavel*  
  
Judge: Court is once again in session for the trial of Boomer Tanner.  
Feathers: The prosecution is ready, Your Honor.  
Alex: The defense is ready, Your Honor. / And it's nice to finally meet you as well, Soar N. Feathers.  
Feathers: ......Remind me, who are you again?  
Alex: You... seriously don't know me?  
Feathers: I can't say that we've ever crossed paths before.  
Alex: You saw me yesterday! I was investigating!  
Feathers: It's nothing personal. I was just expecting Ms. Hopps to be on the defense today.  
Alex: Well, if you really don't remember me... / my name is Alex Lykos. I'm normally a programmer at Icicle Gaming. / But today, I'm Mr. Tanner's attorney.  
Judge: Ah, yes. Chief Bogo informed me of the possibility of a different defense from yesterday. / It is quite interesting to see a civilian taking the defense. That's dedication.  
Feathers: Alex Lykos... I see... / You were the one responsible for the death of an officer... I remember the case well.  
Alex: I WAS found innocent, you know! / You weren't even part of that case! What would you know about it?!  
Feathers: *desk slam* Be quiet! I will not be ridiculed by such an inexperienced fool!  
Alex: (You're accusing me of ridicule? / Great. Feathers is a hypocrite. This is just perfect.)  
Feathers: *exhale* Moving on... / Now that we have our formalities out of the way... I will give the opening statement. / As of now, the evidence from yesterday speaks the same message. / Despite what was shown yesterday, I am still convinced of the defendant's guilt. That is all.  
Judge: ...... That's it?  
Feathers: That's it.  
Alex: That can't seriously be everything you have to say. You act like you don't even care about this case.  
Feathers: *grins* Trust me, Mr. Lykos. This case in particular... means everything to me.  
Alex: If you care so much, then why don't you actually talk about the evidence? / It was proven yesterday that Mr. Tanner was not in that boat with Mrs. Wilde on the night of the murder.  
Feathers: Was it really, Mr. Lykos? Take a second look at that photo.  
[](https://sta.sh/04lduqr4wv6)  
Feathers: You might want to look again at that paw. That paw color matches that of the defendant's. / And that's not all. The height matches as well. / And before you ask how that is possible, keep in mind perspective is everything in this picture. / The defendant is closer to the lens in this shot, so naturally he would appear bigger than the victim.  
Alex: ...Well, you read my mind. Congrats.  
Feathers: ...... / I know that face. You're not convinced, are you? / Stubborn. So ridiculously stubborn. It seems you need someone to put you in your place. / I'll let my first witness take care of that. Your Honor, the prosecution calls Mr. Richard Parker to the stand.

Richard: ......  
Alex: (Mr. Parker seems pretty uneasy. After that sudden interrogation from Feathers, he's probably not feeling too sure about anything...)  
Feathers: Witness, please state your name and occupation.  
Richard: Richard Parker, new recruit from the ZPD. / Current occupation... meter man, I guess.  
Feathers: I believe the term is "meter maid"...  
Richard: I'm a man! Get it right, birdbrain!  
*BANG*  
Judge: Witness! Refrain from insulting the prosecution!  
Feathers: Mockery is certainly not appreciated in the courtroom, witness. / I think this time it would be better if the cat got your tongue.  
Richard: Wh-- Hey! That's racist!  
Feathers: It's nothing more than an expression.  
Alex: (Your choice of words is definitely not the best.)  
Feathers: Now then, Mr. Parker. You are here because you were at the scene of the crime on the night it occurred. / I realize your memories are... fuzzy, to say the least. Regardless, please give us what you know to the best of your ability.  
Richard: S-Sure, Feathers. B-But I'll have you know...  
Feathers: Yes, yes, you think the defendant is innocent. I've heard it a dozen times from you already. / There's a fine line between fact and opinion, and obviously you are oblivious to this line, as you've crossed it several times. / Once this trial ends, I'm sure you'll see the mistakes you've made.  
Richard: W-Well then, I'll make sure my testimony is no mistake! / Just stop stressing me out, okay?! I'm worried enough about getting fired!  
Feathers: Go on then. We're all ears, Mr. Parker. *stop music*

WITNESS TESTIMONY: What I Remember  
  
Richard: I was at Lake Tropic that night, taking a late leisurely stroll. / I was on the far end of the lake, and that's when I heard the loud bang. / At first, I thought it was just the fireworks going off... / but I remembered it was cancelled, so hearing that noise made me suspicious. / I rushed over to the entrance as quickly as I could and looked out over the lake. / I could just make out an outline of a boat and two animals. / I figured that was the source of the noise, but I didn't want to stick around and find out for sure. / So I fled the scene. That's all I have to say. *stop music*

Feathers: *smiles and shakes head* To sum it all up, you saw the defendant plain as day. / I think it's safe to say this trial might as well be over already. / This testimony only supports what we believed from the start. You've made things far too easy, Mr. Parker.  
Richard: Oh no... looks like I did make a mistake after all.  
Alex: (I can't let this trial end so early. Looks like I better cheer him up.) / Don't worry, Mr. Parker. I'll be the judge of that. / Your Honor, I'm ready for the cross-examination.  
Judge: Very well. Proceed, Mr. Lykos.   
Alex: (If this testimony is anything like our conversation yesterday, then it should be pretty easy to find a contradiction. / And by the looks of things, I think Richard would be more than happy to hear he's wrong this time.)

CROSS-EXAMINATION: What I Remember *resume music*  
Richard: I was at Lake Tropic that night, taking a late leisurely stroll.  
HOLD IT!  
Alex: A leisurely stroll... in the middle of the night?   
Richard: I'm a bit more of the nocturnal type. The darkness and coolness of the night soothe me. / I really needed the stress relief, too. Especially since my first day on ZPD duty was coming up. / I really can't believe that this came up so soon. I had no idea I'd get caught up in it either.  
Alex: Just as long as you're not the killer, I think you should be good. / D-Don't get me wrong. I'm not accusing you or anything.  
Richard: ...  
Feathers: ...  
Alex: *sweating* Your Honor, disregard that last statement, please.  
Judge: Duly noted, Mr. Lykos. / Witness, please continue with your testimony.  
Alex: (Note to self. Know when to shut up.)

Richard: I was on the far end of the lake, and that's when I heard the loud bang. / At first, I thought it was just the fireworks going off...  
HOLD IT!  
Alex: Wasn't the show cancelled that night? That couldn't have been the source of the noise.  
Richard: Hey, I was getting to it, Alex. Be patient.  
Feathers: *shakes head* Listen to the witness, Mr. Lykos. Unless you enjoy wasting our time.  
Alex: I-I assure you, everything I say is for a reason. (At least, it's supposed to be.) / Go on, Mr. Parker.

Richard: ...but I remembered it was cancelled, so hearing that noise made me suspicious. / I rushed over to the entrance as quickly as I could and looked out over the lake. / I could just make out an outline of a boat and two animals. *stop music*  
OBJECTION!  
Alex: Did you really see anyone on that lake, Mr. Parker? Because I highly doubt that.  
Richard: Y-Yeah! I know what I saw! And I'm positive there was someone there!  
Alex: Actually, I have good reason to believe you saw nobody there that night... / ...and your own words will prove my point!  
  
Richard: W-Well, yeah. I mean, that's the point of a testimony, right?  
Alex: I get the feeling we're talking about two different testimonies, so maybe I should give you a refresher. / This is what you told me yesterday during the investigation. / You said you had heard the gunshot and rushed over there to see what it was. That part lines up. / However, what comes next reveals the contradiction. / "I looked out over the lake, but I didn't see anything. And that's the last thing I remember." / As you told me, your memories of the crime ended there, and the reason for that is because you lost your senses! You were knocked out!  
OBJECTION!  
Feathers: *desk slam* Ridiculous! You just throw this theory out there and expect us to take it? / Where is your proof? Evidence is everything.   
Alex: Well, for one thing, you could just look at the witness's face. / It's clear he was hiding something as soon as he started giving the testimony. / But as for more reliable proof, I've got it right here. / This proves that Mr. Parker was knocked unconscious at the scene of the crime!  
*select your answer*  
Pendant  
ZPD Sticker  
Autopsy Report  
Gun  
Fireworks Poster  
Ranger Station  
Camera  
First Crime Photo  
Bullet  
Rental Boat  
Second Crime Photo  
Unknown Letter  
Aluminum Pipe  
Richard's Testimony

TAKE THAT!  
Alex: This pipe will explain my theory!  
Judge: ...! For goodness sake, put that pipe away, Mr. Lykos! It's an assault to the senses!  
Alex: Bear with me, Your Honor. This pipe was found at the scene of the crime. / While it doesn't have fingerprints, it does have a notably large dent in the center. / Not only that, but Mr. Parker had been rubbing his neck whenever he spoke about the night of the crime. / Using this logic, we can figure out that someone hit him with this, obviously with the intent of making sure he didn't see the scene for what it was. / Of course, in his unconscious state... *points* there's no way he could have seen any animal out there that night, let alone the defendant!  
*murmuring*  
*BANG*  
Judge: Order in the court! / Well, Mr. Parker, can you elaborate on this? / You've heard the defense speak. So which scenario is true?  
Richard: Well, actually... sorry about this, Alex, but... / I... wasn't really knocked out for all that long. *stop music*  
Alex: ...! What?  
Richard: I woke up a few minutes later. I don't really recall anything important, but... there were... other things...  
Alex: (Other things besides the murder? Could that be important?)  
*select your answer*  
It is important  
It's not important

Alex: (No sense in letting this opportunity pass me by.) / Mr. Parker, please elaborate on anything else you saw that night. / Whether it's important or not is up to the court, so fire away.  
Judge: Mr. Feathers, are you okay with letting the witness testify again?  
Feathers: Let him, Your Honor. I say he's been making things very interesting.  
Judge: Very well. Please give your new testimony, Mr. Parker.

WITNESS TESTIMONY: The Other Things *resume Cross-Examination Moderato*  
Richard: Yeah, so I was knocked out. I didn't see the murder itself. / But what's crazy is what happened after I woke up again. / Pawprints leading out of the lake... and some drops of blood. It was creepy. / Not only that, but I saw light streaming out of a building, and someone was there, staring at me. / I thought I might have been dreaming, but as soon as I looked towards that light, it was gone, like it didn't want me to see it. / I really have no idea for sure what I was seeing. That's why I didn't bring it up. *stop music*

Judge: Hmm... pawprints, you say? Of what species?  
Richard: I have no idea. It was hard to focus on them since I was still kinda out of it. / But I did see that there were plenty of them, almost like a stampede ran through while I was out.   
Feathers: You also mentioned blood, yet I don't recall that... / It must have been washed off the shore by the water. / Well, Mr. Lykos...  
Alex: Say no more. I have plenty to work with here.  
Feathers: Funny you should say that... I was about to remark there's nothing to add to this. / Perhaps the cross-examination will reveal that to you. Or you can just be as stubborn as ever.  
Alex: In a case like this, stubbornness has helped me out quite a bit, so I'll accept that offer.  
Judge: You're obviously very determined, Mr. Lykos. Please proceed with the cross-examination.  
Alex: *nods* Gladly, Your Honor.

CROSS-EXAMINATION: The Other Things *resume music*  
Richard: Yeah, so I was knocked out. I didn't see the murder itself. But what's crazy is what happened after I woke up again. / Pawprints leading out of the lake... and some drops of blood. It was creepy.  
HOLD IT!  
Alex: Obviously the blood wasn't around when the investigation team arrived... / but this is your perspective. Do you recall how much blood was there?  
Richard: To be honest, I should consider myself lucky I could make out any blood. / The drops were so tiny, just laying there next to each print, and eventually they disappeared. / If I had to take a guess, I'd say it was the victim's blood.  
Alex: But the victim fell into the lake when she was shot. How do you explain that?  
Richard: Heh, I don't know. Maybe her spirit or something?  
Alex: ......  
Richard: ...Woah, you look REALLY pissed off. Guess you can't take a joke. / In all seriousness, maybe her blood splattered onto the killer when she was shot. / But hey, that's my take on it. That's just a theory.  
Alex: (Man, I'm sure glad Nick isn't around to hear that joke. He'd be even more offended.)

Richard: Not only that, I saw light streaming out of a building, and someone was there, staring at me. *stop music*  
OBJECTION!  
Alex: Mr. Parker, if you really want the defendant innocent, then you should have brought that up a long time ago.  
Richard: Wait, the building? What's so important about that?  
Alex: There's only one building that could have been at the scene of the crime, and that's the ranger station. / However, it was believed to have been completely empty on the night of the crime. / So once again, you should have seen nobody inside the station that night! *resume A New Chapter of Trials*  
Richard: !!!  
*murmuring*  
*BANG*  
Judge: Order! Order in the court! / Well, Mr. Parker, it seems the same issue has come up again. / It seems your memory might have been fuzzier than we thought.  
Feathers: The court does not take kindly to liars, Mr. Parker, so tell us one more time. / Which story is true? Yours, or the defense's?  
Richard: Okay, calm down! / Listen. I know I haven't been too confident in myself, but this time, I'm sticking with my story! / That building had someone in it. It was plain as day! / He was looking at me... and he looked worried about something.  
Alex: I think I'm starting to put these pieces together, Mr. Parker. And I might have an answer on who that mystery animal was.  
Richard: Go ahead, Alex. Who did I see that night?  
*select your answer*  
Alex  
Judy  
Nick  
Bogo  
Boomer  
Viola  
Centzon  
Benjamin  
Helena  
Feathers  
Unknown  
McHorn  
Fenrir  
Kevin  
Rick  
Richard

TAKE THAT!  
Alex: If this is the ranger's station we're talking about, then the most likely possibility is the ranger himself.  
Judge: But how can that be? Wasn't he off-duty that night?  
Alex: Exactly. That's what we've been thinking this entire trial. But now we have another contradiction on our paws. / If he was the one inside that building, then that's another lie revealed. / I can conclude that Ranger Rick Raccoon is another potential witness to this crime! / Your Honor, I'd like to call the ranger to the stand!  
Judge: Well, I'm certainly convinced. Your move, Mr. Feathers.  
Feathers: ...Honestly, I came to the same conclusion a while back. / I had that feeling that the ranger was lying to all of us. Therefore, I required him to attend this trial today. / Your wish is granted, Mr. Lykos. I will call Mr. Raccoon to the stand. *stop music*  
Rick: You don't have to say another word. I'm already here.  
Feathers: Very good. Thank you for your time, Mr. Parker. You may step down.  
Richard: Don't do anything stupid, Ranger.  
Rick: Words to live by, Parker.  
Feathers: Witness, please state your name and occupation.  
Rick: Rick Raccoon, park ranger at Lake Tropic.  
Feathers: Mr. Raccoon, I'd like you to testify about that night. We'd all like to know the truth of the matter.  
Rick: ...Yes, sir.  
Alex: (The ranger is unusually quiet now. I wonder if this has to do with the encounter yesterday... / or maybe he's just at a loss for words. Either way, the truth is out there, and I'm going to uncover it. I just need to listen.)

WITNESS TESTIMONY: I Wasn't There *resume Cross-Examination Moderato*  
Rick: Look, I really don't know what you expect me to say here. / And personally, I think that Parker fellow is off his rocker. Whatever caused him to go lights-out really messed him up. / But seriously, how can you expect me to testify about this? I'm no witness. Far from it, actually. / I really can't say anymore about this. You're just wasting your time. *stop music*

Rick: That's my story, and I'm sticking with it.  
Alex: ...  
Judge: ...  
Feathers: ...For the record, I am oddly unsatisfied with that testimony. / If you were not present at the scene, then what are you even doing here?  
Rick: Hey, you're the one who required me to be here in the first place. / I know I should be caring a lot about this since it was in my park, but I wasn't involved. I simply have nothing else to say. / Now let's make this cross-examination quick. I have work to get back to.  
Alex: (A quick path of logic usually does not help, unfortunately for you. I'm going to take all the time I need. / Sorry, Ranger Rick, but you're not going anywhere on my watch.)

CROSS-EXAMINATION: I Wasn't There *resume music*  
Rick: Look, I really don't know what you expect me to say here.  
HOLD IT!  
Alex: How about the truth?! I know there's a lie in your testimony!  
OBJECTION!  
Feathers: Badgering the witness when he just started? Really, Mr. Lykos. / I'd love to see some evidence showing a lie in that statement. Just be prepared for a penalty if you're wrong.  
Alex: (Is there any evidence revealing a lie in Rick's statement?)  
*select your answer*  
There is evidence  
There isn't evidence

Alex: I don't have any evidence. At least, not at the moment. / Call it a hunch, but I know there's a lie somewhere, and I intend to uncover it!  
Rick: Why does everyone think I'm hiding something? / *sigh* This stereotyping is gonna be the death of me.  
Alex: (Pin me as the big bad wolf, why don't you?)

Rick: And personally, I think that Parker fellow is off his rocker. Whatever caused him to go lights-out really messed him up.  
HOLD IT!  
Alex: What do you think he is, an escapist from a mental asylum? / Besides, I'm sure whoever knocked him out had the intention of making sure he remembered as little as possible. / I'm sure he wasn't just seeing things when he woke up. Besides, this is an important case for him. / ...It's important to all of us. It should be no different for you.  
Rick: ...He's biased. Nothing but biased. I'm just stating an opinion. / You don't have to lecture me on it. Just let me go on, okay? Not that I have all that much to say in the first place.

Rick: But seriously, how can you expect me to testify about this? I'm no witness. Far from it, actually.   
HOLD IT!  
Alex: *desk slam* You're the most logical option here, Ranger Rick. I'm betting a lot that Mr. Parker speaks the truth.  
Rick: How many times do I need to say it? He's biased. He wants the defendant innocent, and he's just pointing fingers wildly. / Listen, you want the truth? I'll give it to you plain and simple. / I was nowhere to be found that night. I was off-duty, completely absent from the scene. *stop music*  
*heartbeat*  
Alex: ...! (My pendant... It's that same feeling from yesterday. / That tensing sensation is back... and it's radiating off the witness. / For once, Fenrir, it seems like you know what you're doing for sure.) / Pardon me for asking, Ranger, but... could you repeat that last sentence one more time?  
Rick: ...Sure, if you need it to sink in...  
Alex: (I'm not accepting this statement anytime soon. It's time to find that nervous habit once again.)  
*activate pendant*  
[](https://sta.sh/0240e658sizs)  
GOTCHA!

Alex: Off-duty, Ranger? I highly doubt that based on what I'm seeing. / I have a strong feeling you've been hiding something.  
  
Rick: Is this another stereotype? When will it all end? I'm sick of it.  
Alex: It's not just because of you being a raccoon. / I definitely don't trust you right now, but that's not the point. / I KNOW that you've been telling one big lie this whole time. / Ranger Rick, every time you insist that you were absent from the scene that night, your ear starts twitching rapidly.  
Rick: It's just a sign of me aging. There's nothing serious about it.  
Alex: Oh, I doubt that. Why would it only happen when you speak that lie to us?  
Rick: ...  
Alex: Your ear is likely twitching because you heard something suspicious on the night of May 28. / And after searching your office yesterday, I've figured out the truth. I know what that something was. / And this piece of evidence will help clear those suspicions.  
*select your answer*  
Pendant  
ZPD Sticker  
Autopsy Report  
Gun  
Fireworks Poster  
Ranger Station  
Camera  
First Crime Photo  
Bullet  
Rental Boat  
Second Crime Photo  
Unknown Letter  
Aluminum Pipe  
Richard's Testimony

TAKE THAT!  
Alex: I came across this letter in your office, sent by someone unknown. / It implies that you were part of some plan which was to be pulled off on the night of the murder. / All you had to do was pretend you were absent on the night of the crime. Simple as that. / You heard several things that night, all related to the crime, and while you were expecting it, it still surprised you. / For your compliance, you were given a large sum of money. An easy way to shut someone up. / Although what comes next is the interesting part. "If bad comes to worse, you may have to confess..." / Well, I say that's exactly what's happened. I've torn your testimony to bits, Rick. / *stop music* Try to hustle your way out of this one!  
Rick: ......H...How...?

Feathers: ......Ranger Rick Raccoon... / What do you have to say for yourself?  
Rick: ...I really am no better than any raccoon...  
  
Rick: Everything you said, Alex Lykos. It's all true. I was there that night. / It was just supposed to be a normal night at work. I was working through all my mail when... that letter showed up in the pile. / No return address, no stamp, just my name. I was shocked to see it there. Surprised to see it even got to my station in the first place. / This wasn't the same letter as the one you showed me. It was giving me my assignment, you could say. / A simple task. Pretend I wasn't on duty that night. That way, I couldn't be a witness to what was about to happen. / A large gift was promised if I went with it... and my raccoon instincts kicked in.  
Alex: A large gift... consisting of nothing but cash.  
Feathers: It seems greed can take control of anyone as easily as it is to blink.  
Rick: ...Exactly. I decided I couldn't turn this down, and I stayed silent for the rest of the night. / I heard several noises outside my station, all of which sounded suspicious, but I couldn't do anything to investigate, or I would break the deal. / However, once I was sure it was all over, I opened the door and quickly turned off the lights to go home.  
Alex: That brief moment when the lights in your station were on... / That must have been when Richard Parker saw you right after he woke up.   
Rick: Obviously the sender didn't care if I got caught up in this. They just wanted everything going smoothly. / ...I worked so hard to get this job, and now I've only confirmed everyone's suspicions. I'm just some no-good thief.  
Alex: *shakes head* No. You may have caved this one time, but I know that spark of a good animal is still in you. / Look how far all of us have come. If we never evolved to overcome our instincts, Zootopia wouldn't be what it is today. / It's guys like you that keep this city alive. Don't let one mistake get to you.  
Rick: ...You should become a role model, you know that?  
Feathers: Alright, enough of this sentimental business. You have a new responsibility now, Ranger Raccoon. / If you were truly at the scene of the crime, then you should clearly remember what happened through your hearing. / Relay back to us what happened, from your own perspective, not just the facts.  
Rick: Alright, Mr. Feathers... / And Alex...  
Alex: ...?  
Rick: I appreciate the effort, but... I think your road will end here.  
Alex: I pave my own road, Rick. Give me everything you've got!  
Feathers: ...  
Rick: ...  
Judge: Alright then, Ranger. Give us your new testimony, please. *stop music*

WITNESS TESTIMONY: Everything I Heard *resume Cross-Examination Moderato*  
Rick: After receiving the letter with my assignment, I was nervous, especially after everything I heard. / At first, it was just footsteps. Nothing suspicious there. / But then I heard the boat being taken away. I wanted so badly to stop whoever that was. / Plenty of water splashing came next as the boat was rowed out. / Then... the gunshot. It scared the crap out of me. But still... I did nothing about it. / The boat came back shortly afterward, with more footsteps. / And as they were leaving, I heard a voice... belonging to the beaver in the defendant's chair. / And that was it. That was when I left the park for the night. *stop music*

Judge: ...Just the thought of all that happening makes me shudder.  
Rick: Indeed. I kinda felt like an angel watching some heated battle, but unable to stop it. / I regret my decisions that night.  
Feathers: Regardless, you have aided the court greatly. Your testimonies have been vital. / Mr. Lykos, I truly believe this one is going to be decisive. So... good luck. You'll need it.  
Alex: I've got all your luck right here. (Besides, this is nothing compared to what I've been through my whole life.)  
Judge: Very well. Proceed with the cross-examination, Mr. Lykos.  
Rick: This time... take all the time you need.

CROSS-EXAMINATION: Everything I Heard  
  
Rick: After receiving the letter with my assignment, I was nervous, especially after everything I heard. / At first, it was just footsteps. Nothing suspicious there.  
HOLD IT!  
Alex: Let me decide that, Rick. For all we know, that could have been the killer right outside your door.  
Feathers: Of course it was. And he's sitting in the chair right over there.  
Alex: Innocent until proven guilty, Feathers. Remember, patience is a virtue. / If he really is guilty, you'll get your verdict in due time. But until then, the spotlight is on our witness.   
Rick: From what I've heard about this case so far, those footsteps had to have been the victim and the defendant. / If there was any other animal there, it's a complete mystery who that might be.  
Alex: (I've got a few options based on the Court Record, but it seems unlikely it's any of them.) / Thank you for your input, Ranger. Please continue.

Rick: But then I heard the boat being taken away. I wanted so badly to stop whoever that was.  
HOLD IT!  
Alex: Because they didn't pay to use it, right? They were stealing it.  
Rick: Not just that. I thought from the start this plot was suspicious... / but I was so conflicted with what was right or wrong at that point... I just stuck with the original plan. / I probably couldn't have made a bigger mistake.  
Alex: Don't put yourself down, Rick. After all... / I know your friends back in Greenwood wouldn't want to see you like this.   
Rick: ...! You're right! Man, I've been so self-centered during this case. / They'd know this isn't like me. I... I gotta stay strong for their sakes!  
Feathers: ......  
Alex: (I'm happy to make Rick feel better, but... Feathers is surprisingly silent. / Call it a hunch, but... I think he's agreeing with me, and not just on the moral support.)

Rick: Plenty of water splashing came next as the boat was rowed out. / Then... the gunshot. It scared the crap out of me. But still... I did nothing about it. / The boat came back shortly afterward, with more footsteps. / And as they were leaving, I heard a voice... belonging to the beaver in the defendant's chair.  
HOLD IT!  
Alex: Come on, Rick, give me the specifics! You must have heard some actual words, right?  
Rick: Oh well... yeah. I should have guessed it would be important.  
Alex: Then please, tell me what you heard Mr. Tanner say. Add it to your testimony.  
Rick: Okay, but... I don't think you'll like it.  
Alex: (Knowing how honest Rick tries to be... I have a bad feeling...) / ...Try me, Ranger.

Rick: As he was leaving the scene, he muttered the words, "I can't believe she's dead..."  
HOLD IT!  
Alex: *desk slam* You're positive that's what you heard?! Those exact words?!  
Rick: ...I'm 100 percent sure of it, Lykos. I'm sorry, but... *stop music* / He said, "I can't believe she's dead!" I heard it loud and clear with my own ears!  
*chattering*  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
Judge: Order in the court! / ...Hmm... Mr. Lykos, it's still your move. What do you make of this assertion?  
Alex: ...Your Honor...  
*select your answer*  
This is the truth  
It's a lie!

Alex: *shakes head* I cannot deny it. I believe what the ranger says. / *points* However, I refuse to believe he is referring to the defendant!  
THAT'S ENOUGH!  
Feathers: ......Mr. Lykos...... You are determined, yet so stupid. / You really should know when to give up.  
  
Alex: Give up?! But I'm so close to the truth!  
Feathers: Wrong! You are blind, Lykos! The truth has been laid out in front of you! / I've put up with this for too long. Your mind is so clouded with a single goal: to find Mr. Tanner innocent. / But you have to accept the truth. You cannot save everyone. Sometimes the client is guilty. / This isn't some book you're writing. This is reality. / The witness heard the defendant's own voice, and the defendant was referring to the victim. / The victim met with the defendant, yet only one of them returned to tell about it. / Furthermore, it's clear from these testimonies that no one else was on Lake Tropic that night. / *points* How can you possibly overturn that? Explain it to me!  
Alex: !!! I... I don't know... (The eagle has struck its prey dead center... / Boomer... I can't believe this. You... you wouldn't... you couldn't... please tell me this isn't happening.)  
Judge: Mr. Lykos... are you finished with your questioning?  
Alex: ...Y...yes, Your Honor...  
Feathers: Your time has been greatly appreciated, Ranger. You may step down.  
Rick: ...  
Judge: No further witnesses, Prosecutor Feathers?  
Feathers: None, Your Honor. I am entirely convinced now.  
Judge: *nods* ...As am I, Mr. Feathers. *fade out music* / It seems it's finally time to pass a verdict. / For the charge of murder, this court finds the defendant, Boomer Tanner...

GUILTY

Alex: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

...  
......  
.........

[](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com/art/Alex-Defeated-690240223)

Alex: (......I... I lost...)  
Judge: And with that... this court is adj--  
OBJECTION!

 

  
Kevin: Your Honor... court is still in session!  
Alex: K-KEVIN?! How'd you get here?!  
Feathers: What are you doing?! Get down from that stand! The trial is over!  
Kevin: No, it's not! / Your Honor, I'd like to testify about what I heard on the night of the crime!  
Alex: You mean... you were there too?! (How many unknown witnesses do we have here?!)  
Kevin: I was there to take stress off myself, since finals were coming up pretty soon at the university. / And boy, am I glad I went to the lake that night, because it gave me everything I need to turn this case around!  
Feathers: *desk slam* The verdict has already been given! There is nothing left to be heard! / Bailiff, escort that cheetah out of here!  
*BANG*  
Judge: *shakes head* The courtroom is a place to seek the full truth. / And we cannot determine what is the truth until we have heard every last word from all our witnesses. / My verdict for now... is null and void.   
Alex: (Kevin, you better know what the hell you're doing.)  
Feathers: ...Witness, state your name and occupation.  
Kevin: Kevin Clawhauser, student at Zootopia University.  
Feathers: Kevin Clawhauser... tell us what you know. That is all I ask.   
Kevin: You got it!   
Alex: (I've got one more chance, and one chance only! This is already too close for comfort! / Help me, Kevin Clawhauser. You're my only hope.) *fade out music*

WITNESS TESTIMONY: Kevin's Perspective *resume Cross-Examination Allegro*  
Kevin: I was mainly just at the lake to chill out, blow off steam, and get a bunch of stress off me. / I was hanging out by a campsite, listening to the radio on my phone. / As the DJ was talking, I heard a loud noise. That must have been the gunshot. / I got up and looked around, but didn't see anything suspicious. / I made a break for it after that. I wasn't about to die there. *stop music*

Alex: Come on, Kevin. Is that really it?  
Kevin: I mean, what new stuff can I say? I just gave my perspective.  
Feathers: ...Mr. Lykos, you must realize this is your last chance. / If you fail here, your client's career ends here, and quite possibly a friendship. / You realize these stakes, don't you?  
Alex: ...Your words don't intimidate me this time. I'll give this one everything I have! / (Logic, don't you dare fail me now. Find me a contradiction!)  
Judge: Mr. Lykos, you may begin your cross-examination.

CROSS-EXAMINATION: Kevin's Perspective *resume music*  
Kevin: I was mainly just at the lake to chill out, blow off steam, and get a bunch of stress off me. / I was hanging out by a campsite, listening to the radio on my phone. / As the DJ was talking, I heard a loud noise. That must have been the gunshot.  
HOLD IT!  
Alex: But you couldn't hear that gunshot very well over your headphones, could you?  
Kevin: No, not really. I'm lucky I even heard it. It was some pretty rocking tunes.  
Feathers: *sigh* Don't you think you could be talking about something far more important?   
Alex: (Well, there is one other thing I could ask about.) / Kevin, you said the DJ was talking when you heard the gunshot. Do you remember what they were saying?  
OBJECTION!  
Feathers: *desk slam* I said important, not trivial! What could you possibly get out of that?  
Alex: You never know, Feathers. Besides, you remember my case. / Mother Nature saved my life! I'd be in jail if it weren't for Daylight Savings! / Kevin, please tell me you remember what the DJ said.  
Kevin: Yeah, I was listening pretty intently. I'll add it to my testimony. / Let's see... when I heard the shot...

Kevin: The DJ was saying, "Hey, a new day is approaching! Hope everyone is enjoying their weekend!" *stop music*  
OBJECTION!  
Alex: ...That's all I need, Kevin. You're the best.  
Kevin: Oh my gosh, you found something? No, YOU are the best.  
Judge: Um... could one of you please explain the outburst? What am I missing here?  
Alex: Your Honor, when Kevin was at Lake Tropic that night, the DJ said "a new day is approaching." / And as we all know, a day begins at 12 o'clock... midnight. / Now look at the autopsy report. It says the victim wasn't killed until AFTER midnight. / Kevin, let me ask you one more thing. Do you remember what time you heard the gunshot?  
Kevin: Oh yeah, I was checking my phone's clock when I heard it. It said... 11:55 P.M.  
Alex: And yet the autopsy says the murder was at 12:10 A.M. the next day. / Kevin, with this testimony, I can conclude... / *points* there were two gunshots that night, 15 minutes apart from each other!  
  
*chattering*  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
Judge: Order! Order this instant! / Mr. Lykos, please elaborate on this!  
Alex: *nods* Gladly, Your Honor. First off, we have not one, but two photos of the rental boat when the murder was committed. / Both of these photos were taken automatically when it heard a loud noise; in this case, a gunshot.  
OBJECTION!  
Feathers: But how do you know these photos weren't both taken when the camera heard just one noise? / I saw the reel those photos came from, and several of them featured Officer Clawhauser. / He informed me that all of them were from the result of one pop. / How do you explain that?  
Alex: I can only think of one way to explain that kind of inconsistency. / Has anyone bothered to check the back of the photos?  
Judge: ...! The back? What's on the back?  
Alex: That camera may be high-quality, but it's still old-fashioned. / On the back of the photos are timestamps, showing exactly when they were taken! / Compare them, and we'll know for sure what triggered the shutter.  
Feathers: Let me see those photos! / Hmm... / ......Ggh! No way!  
Judge: What is it, Mr. Feathers?  
Feathers: The dates... they don't match! One was taken before midnight, the other just after.   
*Crime Photos updated in Court Record*  
Judge: This also seems to support Ms. Hopps' theory from yesterday. There must have been two meetings on Lake Tropic that night.  
Feathers: But the big question from yesterday still stands. Isn't that right, Mr. Lykos?  
Alex: That's right. We still don't know for sure if that's Mr. Tanner firing the weapon in the photo.  
Judge: Until we can determine that animal's identity for sure, it is impossible for me to pass a verdict now. / I think it's safe to say this trial should be suspended once again. / However, this is the final extension. A decision must be made at tomorrow's session. Any objections?  
Feathers: None, Your Honor.  
Alex: That's perfectly fine, Your Honor. *fade out music*  
Judge: Well then, that's that. This court will reconvene tomorrow morning. / Court is adjourned!  
*BANG*

May 31, 12:45 P.M.  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 4  
  
Kevin: Alex, buddy! You were awesome in there!  
Alex: ...Kevin, you are the one who saved my tail. What, were you just hanging out in the gallery that whole trial?  
Kevin: Yeah! I wasn't gonna miss that for anything!  
Alex: Not even for school? Today's Monday, right?  
Kevin: Eh, it's dead week. We're not getting anything new since it's so close to finals. / Geez, you worry too much, Alex.  
Alex: After your shenanigans yesterday? I find that hard to believe.  
Boomer: So Alex, do you know what you need to do now? / I get the feeling there might not be that much more to this case.  
Bogo: And if that is the situation, then whatever else you uncover needs to be huge. / If that DOESN'T happen, then I'm sure there won't be another close call like today.  
Boomer: Yeah... I don't think my nerves could take another hit like that.  
Alex: I can tell. Even before that happened, you were sweating quite a lot. / It seems like the longer this goes on, the more your confidence drops.  
Boomer: ...  
Alex: Don't tell me you still doubt yourself.  
Boomer: I'm just scared of what might happen. And trust me, I don't get scared that often. / At least, not visibly...  
Bogo: I can tell both of you are scared, but you can't let that get in the way of your search. / Alex, if Ms. Hopps can handle something as tough as this, then I believe you're just as capable. / Your skills have proven to be more than enough, so... I trust you to handle the rest of this case.  
Boomer: Well, you can't argue with the chief.   
Bogo: Alex, if you don't mind, I'll handle the evidence while you investigate today. / Perhaps I can get more out of it while you do your work.  
Alex: Good idea, Chief. Here you go.   
*Important evidence handed to Chief Bogo*  
Kevin: Oh boy... don't look now, but here comes trouble...  
Feathers: ...... / Mr. Lykos...  
Alex: Mr. Feathers...  
Feathers: ...You did well today, but... / I still think it's time for you to step down. If my ideas are correct, then this case is about to become very serious. / You don't know what you're getting into. If this case goes where I think it will, then just be careful. / You're walking a long tightrope to the truth, and I think there's too much risk of falling. / I hope you consider my words. Now if you'll excuse me...  
Kevin: Woah. Is it just me or did he seem... not angry?  
Alex: I wonder what's gotten into him.  
Boomer: More like what's getting out of him. / Alex, I think we're beginning to see the Soar I used to know. But... I can't say for sure.  
Bogo: Well, I think that's enough chatter for now. Time to go back to the Detention Center once again. / Come see us soon, Mr. Lykos.  
Kevin: I better get back to the campus as well and do some studying. I'll see you all around.  
Alex: See you all later.

Alex: (Two days have gone by with no decision yet. One way or another, this case will end tomorrow. / I wonder what Feathers meant by his words though. I'm really hoping he's wrong this time.) *stop music*  
???: You're still hanging around here as well? Wow, you must really have nothing better to do.  
Alex: Who's there?  
???: You may not remember me, but I remember you all too well. / Maybe I can... refresh your memory.  
Alex: Wait... those marks... it's yo--Mmph! / Hey! Let go!  
???: I didn't predict today's events... but I'll make sure I don't make the same mistake again.  
Alex: W-WHAT?! What are you going to do--AH!! / ......  
*thud*

 

To be continued...  
[__"**Turnabout Confessions part 5** Previously on Turnabout Confessions May 31 Detention Center Visitor's Room Nick: ...... (I expected Boomer to be here about an hour ago. / I know I should be looking into this crime that Carrots told me about, but I want to talk to him first above anything else. / I need to know how my mentor has been holding up during this ordeal.) *door opens* Boomer: So he hasn't been seen anywhere since the trial? Bogo: I have a hunch he may have met the same fate as Ms. Hopps. Nick: (Oh thank the spirits...) / Boomer... Boomer: Nick... it's been a while since I've seen you. / How have you been? WHERE have you been? Nick: Let's just say I was out of town. Boomer: ...You don't look too good, Nick. Your face looks... stained. Nick: You're not looking the best either, Choppers. I guess this case is taking a toll on both of us. Bogo: Wilde... I'm really sorry about this. Nick: Thanks, Chief, but I'll save the mourning for when this case is said and done. / For now, let's just"](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com/journal/Turnabout-Confessions-part-5-706543778)  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml697882736']=[] 

**Author's Note:**

> Turnabout Confessions: Case 5 of 5
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Court Record
> 
>  
> 
> Evidence  
> Pendant: A pendant I received from my father as a pup. I also use it for my Spirit Link ability.  
> ZPD Sticker: Given to me by Judy when I first met her and Nick. This is a big memento for me.  
> Autopsy Report: The report describing the details of Mrs. Wilde's death. She was shot in the chest and fell in the lake, causing her to drown.  
> Gun: The weapon used to kill Mrs. Wilde. Prints from the defendant's right hand were lifted from it.  
> Fireworks Poster: A poster listing the upcoming fireworks show. The one scheduled for last night was cancelled.  
> Ranger Station: This is where animals can rent boats, make payments for camping, and get general information. No one was on duty last night.  
> Camera: A high-quality camera belonging to Helena Laughless. It's set to take pictures when it hears a loud noise.  
> Bullet: Found in the victim's chest. The ballistic markings match the weapon.  
> Rental Boat: The boat being used when the victim was killed. Whoever used this is guilty of stealing.  
> Unknown Letter: A letter addressed to Ranger Rick Raccoon talking about something happening on the night of the murder. It came with a bundle of money.  
> Aluminum Pipe: A pipe with some large dents in it. Used to knock someone out.  
> Richard's Testimony: "I heard the gunshot. It was distant, but it was still suspicious. I rushed over there as quickly as possible. I looked out over the lake, but I didn't see anything. And that's the last thing I remember."  
> Crime Photos: Two photos taken on the night of the murder. The enhanced photo was taken before midnight, and the faraway shot was taken after midnight.
> 
> Profiles  
> Alex Lykos: This is me, a wolf working at Icicle Gaming. Although for the moment, I'm an investigator.  
> Judy Hopps: The ZPD's first bunny officer and a good friend of mine. She's missing at the moment; I hope she's okay.  
> Nick Wilde: My other good friend, who is now a defense attorney. We recently completed a case in the Spirit Realm together.  
> Chief Bogo: The chief of ZPD District One. He seems very concerned about the defendant's current state.  
> Boomer Tanner: Nick's mentor and the defendant for this case. He has a bandage from some unknown attack.  
> Viola Wilde: Nick's mother and the victim in this case. I wonder how Nick is going to take this news.  
> Centzon: The Primal Spirit of the bunny. Judy would know more about her.  
> Benjamin Clawhauser: The lead investigator for this case. He's been doing pretty good at avoiding all the food temptations so he can focus on the case.  
> Helena Laughless: One of the campers from last night and apparently a huge fan of Judy and Nick. Pretty emotional and a bit overdramatic.  
> Soar N. Feathers: The prosecutor for this case. He seems even more persistent than ever in getting his guilty verdict.  
> Unknown: The animal present in the second crime photo. Find whoever this is, and I say we just might have our killer.  
> McHorn: One of the investigating officers for this case.  
> Fenrir: The Primal Spirit of the wolf. He gave me my Spirit Link and Perceive abilities through my pendant.  
> Kevin Clawhauser: Cousin of Benjamin Clawhauser and a student at Zootopia University. He also considers himself my "personal trainer" when it comes to exercise.  
> Rick Raccoon: The park ranger at Lake Tropic. He was supposedly off duty on the night of the murder.  
> Richard Parker: The latest recruit in the ZPD. He was at Lake Tropic the night of the murder, but was knocked out by someone.


End file.
